1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frequency and award redemption program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an on-line, interactive frequency and award redemption program which is fully integrated.
2. Description of Related Art
Frequency programs have been developed by the travel industry to promote customer loyalty. An example of such a program is a "frequent flyer" program. According to such a program, when a traveler books a flight, a certain amount of "millage points" is calculated by a formula using the distance of the destination as a parameter. However, the millage points are not awarded until the traveler actually takes the flight.
When a traveler has accumulated sufficient number of millage points, he may redeem these points for an award chosen from a specific list of awards specified by the program. Thus, for example, the traveler may redeem the points for a free flight ticket or a free rental car. In order to redeem the accumulated points, the traveler generally needs to request a certificate, and use the issued certificate as payment for the free travel.
While the above program may induce customer loyalty, it has the disadvantage that the selection of prizes can be made only from the limited list of awards provided by the company. For example, a traveler may redeem the certificate for flights between only those destinations to which the carrier has a regular service. Another disadvantage is that the customer generally needs to plan ahead in sufficient time to order and receive the award certificate.
According to another type of frequency and award program, a credit instrument is provided and credit points are accumulated instead of the millage points. In such programs, bonus points are awarded by using a formula in which a price paid for merchandise is a parameter. Thus, upon each purchase a certain number of bonus points are awarded, which translate to dollar credit amount. According to these programs, the customer receives a credit instrument which may be acceptable by many enrolled retailers, so that the selection of prizes available is enhanced. An example of such a program is disclosed in E.P.A. 308,224. However, while such programs may enhance the selection of prizes, there is still the problem of obtaining the credit instrument for redeeming the awarded points. In addition, the enrolee must allow for processing time before the bonus points are recorded and made available as redeemable credit. Thus, the immediacy effect of the reward is lacking in these conventional incentive programs.